Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 3 (Community events)
Community events is the third episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN makes Chinese dumplings and a gong announces when they're ready. *CHARLI tries to eat with chopsticks. *NATHAN, Kellie and Kathleen celebrate the sun. *CHARLI sings about the sun. *TIM finds some crabs at the crab festival, where the winner gets a new shell. *CHARLI, Tim and Nathan pretend to be seagulls waiting for a potato chip. *KELLIE helps Chats to overcome her fear to singing in front of lots of people. *CHARLI does a tap dance in a tap concert. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves to make people laugh, and she goes together with her friend (Charli) to a clown show, but one of the clowns (Kathleen) gets a cold and the other clown (Nathan) needs another one to keep the show on. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E3.png Charli_S5_E3_1.png Nathan_S5_E3.png Charli_S5_E3_2.png Tim_S5_E3.png Charli_S5_E3_3.png Kellie_S5_E3.png Charli_S5_E3_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E3.png Trivia *China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.381 billion. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China *During Sharing Stories, Nathan wore the same vest from I Can Go Anywhere but with the sleeves from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Chinese banquet, yum, yum, yum Making dumplings for my tum A Chinese feast, let's sing and cheer And celebrate the brand new year. Chinese banquet, yum, yum, yum Making dumplings for my tum A Chinese feast, let's sing and cheer And celebrate the brand new year. Chinese banquet, yum, yum, yum Eating dumplings for my tum A Chinese feast, let's sing and cheer And celebrate the brand new year. ;Body move #01 A pair of chopsticks, one and two Two for me and two for you I love my special chopsticks, gyōza. A pair of chopsticks, one and two Two for me and two for you I love my special chopsticks, gyōza. ;Shapes in space The sun rises up in the dawn each morning Then disappears into dusk each night Sunlight gives us energy and it warms us everyday So let's celebrate our sun today Oh, the sun, the sun, let's celebrate our sun today. The sun rises up in the dawn each morning Then disappears into dusk each night Sunlight gives us energy and it warms us everyday So let's celebrate the sun today Oh, the sun, the sun, let's celebrate the sun today. The sun rises up in the dawn each morning Then disappears into dusk each night Sunlight gives us energy and it warms us everyday So let's celebrate the sun today Oh, the sun, the sun, let's celebrate the sun today. ;Body move #02 The sun is rising, it's a new day Shining as we laugh and play Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny... Sun is rising, it's a new day Shining as we laugh and play Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny sun. ;Making music Be a crab with me On the sandy side of sea Clacking with our claws Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack Be a crab with me On the sandy side of sea Scuttling back and forth Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle. Be a crab with me On the sandy side of sea Clacking with our claws Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack Be a crab with me On the sandy side of sea Scuttling back and forth Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle. Be a crab with me On the sandy side of sea Clacking with our claws Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack Be a crab with me On the sandy side of sea Scuttling back and forth Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle. ;Body move #03 A pack of noisy seagulls sitting by the beach All that yummy food just out of reach Suddenly it's up there soaring through the sky A hot potato chip flying really high Screech and squabble the chip by its own All the seagulls want those chips now, not later on The jumping and the diving and the swooping down They all want the chip that is falling on the ground I got it first this screech to each other It's mine, it's mine comes the squabble from another The chips has been eatten, gobbled up by one Who wasn't wasting time when the squabbling been done. ;Word play A chugga choo train went chugging pass It went chugga choo choo, it went really fast A chugga chugga choo, I heard it go Chugga chugga choo like it would never slow. The chugga choo train kept going on It went chugga chug chug, I knew it wouldn't be long Before the chugga choo train, it would head towards The end of the line and I can climb on board The chugga choo train, I heard it go Chugga chugga choo like it would never slow. ;Body move #04 Hands clapping, feet tapping, here we go You can join the tapping show When you clap your hands and tap your feet Put them together and what do you got? Clapping and tapping on the spot Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap Tap, tap, tap, tap And that's that. Hands clapping, feet tapping, here we go You can join the tapping show If you clap your hands and tap your feet Put them together and what do you got? Clapping and tapping on the spot Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap Tap, tap, tap, tap And that's that. ;Sharing stories Funny, funny, funny, you're so funny, yes, you are Giggle, giggle, giggle, you make me giggle, you're a star. Funny, funny, funny, you're so funny, yes, you are Giggle, giggle, giggle, you make me giggle, you're a star. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about new year Category:Ep about dumplings Category:Ep about gongs Category:Ep about chopsticks Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about seagulls Category:Ep about squabbling & fighting Category:Ep about fears Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about concerts Category:Ep about trains Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about jokes Category:Ep about parks & fairs